pterryfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Skazz
=In the Canon= Skazz only appears in Soul Music as one of Ponder Stibbons’ students at the HEM and is, taken precisely, the creator of what would later become HEX. He has a very peculiar haircut, namely a fringe of shoulder-long hair all around his head. Only the tip of his nose indicates where the front is. He weights about 7 stones. His father’s a herring fisherman. =In the DatMaibe Fanon= Birth and early life Skazz's real name is Sebastian Courtsbridge. He was born March 18th 1968 UC in the town of Lasspath, Hergen. Poverty forced the family to leave Lasspath and move to far-away and despised Ankh-Morpork early in Sebastian's life. Due to his father’s new-found work as a fisherman he then grew up near Pearl Dock. But as one disaster ever has another one following in its footsteps Sebastian's mother died of pneumonia not long after they had settled down. This was when Sebastian was but five. Only a few years later his father married again. Becoming a wizard and facing the family Things went on pretty much as expected after this second marriage and up to Sebastian's fifteenth birthday no one of his family saw any reason why he should ever become a wizard. This changed when Sebastian accidentally turned quite a good number of the goods at the fishmarket of fish into potted cacti. (One of his step-cousins teases him up to this day about it by saying Sebastian got ‘infected’ with magic during the whole nasty Sourcerer business years before, while Sebastian's siblings Owen and Shannon are certain that it is the raw magic from Hergen showing.) His family decided he’d better off to the University. Enrolling though proved difficult and rumours have it he was allowed to join the university without a fee because the faculty worried for their supply of fish if the lad would stay near the harbour. These rumours put Sebastian into a not very good position when it came to avoiding the school's bullies. Skazz' physical appearance at that time -about 5’ 5’’ tall and awkwardly scrawny and gangly, seeing he weighted only about 7 stones(98 pounds)- as well as the variety of quirks and the fact that he only recently learned how to read and write, didn’t help much either. It’s in a way amazing how many nasty pranks a small group of students can pull on a fellow within a year. It is easy to assume that he would have sooner or later wound up dead or worse due to some of the nastier things said group, led by a certain Scott Duskjacket, did to him, if he wouldn’t have run into Ponder Stibbons. Or better Ponder Stibbons ran into him by accident one time when Sebastian was hiding from Scott and his gang in a remote corner of the university. It might have been pity or that he knew how it is to be bullied that caused the, back then, recently graduated Stibbons to form a friendship with the younger student. Scott and his group decided to stay away from Sebastian once they heard he was under the wing of the very graduate that managed to finish his exam with 100%. Especially after Ponder turned Scott and his blokes into hamsters and threw them onto the river. (They survived, though) After that, and especially after being introduced to the work at the HEM, Sebastian started to blossom. He formed several friendships with the folks he worked with and something even bigger with his fellow student Adrian Turnipseed. Being a wizard and other quirks Skazz quickly proved to be maybe not the best wizard but certainly one of the more creative ones. One of his ideas was the creation of what would later become HEX. In fact the things he came up with, be it ideas or some of the contraptions he tinkered earned him his nickname early on. In fact Skazz become quite infamous for being a loudmouth who went head first most of the time, but in a particular sneaky way. One of the deeds he's most infamous for, for example, would be the frying pan incident. After discovering there was no rule against the students bringing frying pans with them to The poor Scholars he did so in his fourth year to beat back the stale loaves. Rumours have it that he was only allowed to stay after that because he managed to knock out the Dean with an excellent backhand drive. In general Skazz grew (literally, he stands a good 6 feet 6 high now) into a pretty optimistic and easy going fellow. Though there are some things that can still throw im into fits of rage and deep depressions. Mainly the things that concern his family ever since his mother died. When these moments occur he'd leave the campus and wander around town, getting his mind off things. When he returns it sometimes happens that he needs his hands bandaged. And sometimes, when he's not working at the HEM, spending his time in the library or in bed, or touring through the town's taverns, occassionally playing pool, he will secretly sneak down to the Blue Cat Club. But not for that. Though for what then is his secret. Category:Wizards